


The Ultimate Winner

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Harry loses he wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Winner

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #25: [Hogwarts sleigh ride](http://community.ebay.com/ebay01/attachments/ebay01/g-1600001454/21756/1/HogwartsSnowRide.jpg), for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Snowball fight, and for Enchanted_jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge #106: scarf, smoke, snowman, sparkling, story.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.

~

The Ultimate Winner

~

It had been a long day, but Harry didn’t mind. It had been worth it to see the students’ smiling faces, especially after the snowball fight, which Gryffindors won, and the snowman building competition, at which even Harry had to admit, the Slytherins bested them. 

After lunch, Harry led them back outside, taking groups of students on fast sleigh rides through the woods. They took turns telling stories as he drove, some of them quite hilarious, and the students were breathless with laughter by the time Harry pulled the horses to a stop. “Again!” cried Fletcher, a normally quiet girl. 

Harry smiled, pleased to see her so animated. She, like the rest of the student at Hogwarts over the holidays, had no home to return to. Harry, along with a couple of others, had agreed to stay on at Hogwarts to allow them to also stay and not have to go back to their orphanage. “You’re not too tired for another go, then?” 

“Oh no!” Another of the students, a Hufflepuff lad named Roberts, grinned. “Please, Professor?” 

“Perhaps you’d like to make it a bit more...interesting?” came a new voice. 

Harry turned in his seat, not at all surprised to see Draco standing there, his eyes sparkling with some unnamed emotion. Harry raised an eyebrow. “Professor Malfoy. What did you have in mind?” 

Draco gestured toward the sleigh behind him, in which sat several Slytherin students. “How about a race?” 

The students in Harry’s sleigh all started whispering excitedly. Harry smiled faintly. “You’re sure you’re up for it, Professor?” He looked Draco up and down. “It’s quite cold out, particularly for anyone with a delicate constitution, and these sleighs require a skilled touch.” 

Draco smirked and, wrapping his green and grey scarf more securely around his neck, reacted fairly predictably. “Oh, I believe I’m up for it,” he said. “What’s the matter, Professor? Scared of a little competition?” 

Harry’s smile widened. “You’re on.” He looked back at the students in his sleigh. “Gryffindors are always ready for some competition, aren’t we?” 

The students in Harry’s sleigh all shouted in the affirmative, even the non-Gryffindors, their cold breath escaping like smoke into the air. 

Draco bow was mocking. “Excellent.” He held his hand up over his eyes, squinting into the distance. “Shall we see who can make it to that snowman at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and back first?” 

“All right,” agreed Harry. “But what about--” 

“Judging?” Draco hummed. “You’re right, someone will probably need to judge. Someone impartial, someone who won’t be swayed by sentiment. I’m sure any of my Slytherins would be happy to--”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I doubt we’ll need that. I suspect the winner will be pretty clear. My question was going to be what are we wagering?” 

Draco smirked. “How about the winning team get to pick what we have for pudding this evening?” 

“Brilliant.” Harry waited for Draco to get into his sleigh. “Ready?” 

“Of course,” Draco said. “Are _you_?” 

Harry grinned. “Show us what you’ve got.” 

Draco’s reply was to start his horses. As he started off, he tossed behind him, “Catch us if you can!” 

Harry, who had been expecting something of the sort, took off after him, but his horses weren’t as rested as Draco’s. They made up a lot of time, but even with the Gryffindors cheering him on, Draco edged him out by a hair. 

When he got down from the sleigh, Harry was pleased to see that the Gryffindor and Slytherin students had already jumped down off the sleighs and were chatting excitedly about the race. It was getting dark, so he considered making them go inside but then shrugged. _It can’t hurt for them to have a little more time outside._

Draco sauntered towards him. “Well,” he said. “How does it feel to see the back of me for a change?” 

“How is that a change?” Harry asked. He dropped his voice to a low purr. “I got to lick the back of you last night.”

Draco chuckled. “And guess what you’re having for pudding tonight.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “All right, kids!” he cried. “Time to go inside. We’ve dinner to eat!” 

“And pudding to enjoy,” murmured Draco, winking at Harry before turning away. “I hope you’re not upset you lost.” 

Harry smiled. “I don’t feel like I lost.” And, licking his lips, he eyed Draco’s arse as he followed him inside. “Most definitely not.”

~


End file.
